soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Britt Westbourne
Britt Westbourne is a character on the ABC soap opera "General Hospital." She has been portrayed by Kelly Thiebaud since September 19, 2012. She emerged on the series as a potential romantic interest for Patrick Drake months after the ″death″ of his wife Robin Scorpio Drake and is intent on being with him. However, the negative response from his daughter Emma Drake towards Britt as well as his feelings for nurse Sabrina Santiago ensures the end of the short-lived relationship. Britt later claims to be pregnant with Patrick's baby even though it is revealed that she is faking the paternity. During her pregnancy, she fakes a maternity disorder and alters the results of a DNA paternity test. Britt was noted for her "bitchy" attitude, characterized as an "evil" villainess. The term "Britch" (which is a combination of Britt and Bitch) has become widely popular when referring to the character either in the show's script or social media. Despite the character being initially viewed as a pointless role who would be removed from the show quickly, Britt's unfolding storyline (which revealed her to be the daughter of supervillain parents Cesar Faison and Dr. Liesl Obrecht) has garnered both her and Thiebaud praise for making her nastiness believable with Zap2it calling her a "natural." Even though she loves playing the nasty side of Britt, Kelly Thiebaud is pleased to show the character's many layers. Storylines Dr. Britt Westbourne was first introduced in the fall of 2012 when she asked her colleague, Dr. Patrick Drake out on a date. Patrick initially declined and explained that his wife had recently passed away and he had a young daughter, Emma at home. Britt persisted and suggested that a nursing student, Sabrina Santiago could watch Emma while he enjoyed a night out. Patrick agreed, but their date was cut short when Sabrina called and informed Patrick that Emma was very unhappy and wanted him to come home. Although Patrick was hesitant to move on, he and Britt began dating. Britt was ready for their relationship to become intimate and she made her interests clear to Patrick. He resisted her advances and admitted that he was still grieving. Britt was frustrated with Patrick's grieving process and with his developing friendship with Sabrina. She knew that Sabrina had a crush on Patrick and enjoyed assigning extra work to her. However, Britt became concerned over the growing closeness between Patrick and Sabrina after they spent New Year's Eve together. In time, Britt was able to seduce Patrick and she convinced him that she needed to spend time with him and Emma. She also convinced Sabrina not to baby sit Emma any more by claiming that Patrick knew she had a crush on him. However, Emma had bonded with Sabrina and showed no interest in getting to know Britt. When Patrick took both Britt and Emma out together, Emma ran away from Britt. She was found by Sabrina, who claimed that Emma had ran away because Britt had said that she did not like Emma. Britt claimed that Sabrina had put ideas in Emma's head and Patrick believed her until he overheard Britt say that she believed his daughter was a spoiled brat which caused Patrick to discontinue their relationship. After Patrick broke up with Britt, she blamed Sabrina for ruining their relationship and vowed to get revenge. At the same time, she knew that her patient, Maxie Jones, had miscarried the child she was carrying for Lulu and Dante Falconeri and was actually pregnant with a child fathered by Damien Spinelli. Maxie begged Britt to allow her to pass the baby off as Dante and Lulu's. Britt agreed as long as Maxie destroyed Sabrina's nursing career. However, Maxie's father Frisco Jones intervened and warned Britt to leave his daughter alone. Britt changed tactics after she suffered a fall in the hospital parking lot which left her on crutches. Frisco hinted that he had been responsible for her injury and would continue to protect Maxie if warranted. Britt did not involve Maxie when she made it look like Sabrina had cheated on her nursing exam. However, Patrick and the head nurse at the hospital rallied around Sabrina and were able to prove that Britt had set Sabrina up. As Britt contemplated her next move, she had a conversation with her mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht, a known associate of international criminal Cesar Faison. Britt's mother was disappointed with Britt's inability to eliminate Sabrina from Patrick's life. She reminded Britt that she, along with Britt's father Cesar Faison had efficiently removed Robin from Patrick's life and no one suspected that she was still alive. Britt agreed with her mother that she needed to move forward with her plans for Patrick. She interrupted Patrick's speech at the Nurses Ball and announced that she was pregnant with his child. Despite the news of the pregnancy, Patrick did not change his feelings for Britt and he continued to pursue a relationship with Sabrina. Britt contemplated terminating the pregnancy, but she changed her mind after Patrick vowed to be a father to the child. When Patrick still remained distant, Britt bribed Brad, a lab technician, to make it appear as though she had severe complication with the pregnancy that required bed rest. In exchange, Britt ensured that Brad received a promotion. Britt hoped that Patrick would care for her during the pregnancy but instead was forced to move in with Sabrina and her roommate Felix when they volunteered to care for her instead. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Felix doubted Britt's claim that Patrick was the father of her unborn child and ran a paternity test without her knowledge. Britt feared that the test would reveal the truth that Patrick was not her child's father but her mother intervened and changed the results. As the pregnancy continued, she struck up a friendship with Nikolas Cassadine and had second thoughts about her lie, but her mother pushed her to continue her pursuit of Patrick. Britt started to believe in her mother's plan after Patrick started to bond with the unborn child and Britt learned she was pregnant with a boy. However, Dr. Obrecht caused more harm than good during her visit with Britt. While in Port Charles, Liesl poisoned Duke Lavery. The police uncovered the connection between Britt and her mother and while her mother escaped, Britt was left to deal with the aftermath of Liesl's crimes. The police caught Britt in a lie regarding her mother and she was taken into police custody for questioning. Nikolas came to Britt's aide and allowed her to temporarily stay with him. While Britt was at Wyndemere, Patrick paid Britt a visit and demanded that their child have no contact with Britt's mother. He threatened to sue for full custody until Britt announced that he was not the child's father. Britt claimed that Brad had fathered her child with the knowledge that she would pass the child off as Patrick's. When Nikolas learned of Britt's deception, he ordered Britt out of his home and demanded that Brad take responsibility for Britt and her unborn child. However, Britt went into labor before she left Wyndemere and was forced to give birth with Sabrina and Nikolas by her side. Britt named her son Ben and was touched by the level of concern Nikolas showed for her and her child. He invited them to stay at Wyndemere and Britt accepted. Britt hoped to keep her mother away from Ben and instructed Liesl not to visit. Liesl ignored Britt's request and berated her daughter after Britt admitted that Patrick knew he was not the child's father. Liesl rendered Britt unconscious and kidnapped Ben. Britt was distraught over her son's disappearance but realized that her mother had taken the baby to Cassadine Island to meet Britt's father, Cesar Faison. Nikolas and Britt bonded over their shared experiences dealing with unbalanced family members and together they rescued Ben. Afterwards, they continued to grow closer and Britt admitted that Brad was not the father of her child. Nikolas appreciated Britt's honesty and they became lovers. Around the same time, Dante and Lulu discovered that their remaining embryos were missing from the lab while Liesl demanded that Britt assist her with her legal matters. Her mother threatened to reveal that Britt had become pregnant via the use of stolen embryos and had given birth to Dante and Lulu's child. As Nikolas and Britt became closer, Britt spent time with Lulu and felt guilty after she learned that Lulu could not produce any more eggs to have a child of her own. Around the same time, Elizabeth Webber secretly ran a DNA test on Ben and proved that Dante was the child's father. Elizabeth accused Britt of lying, but Britt swore that she was unaware her mother had used Dante's sample from the lab to impregnate her. She was relieved when Nikolas believed her and she accepted his marriage proposal. Lulu struggled to accept that Dante had a child with Britt but she reached out to her brother and Britt and helped them plan an engagement party. As the party drew near, Britt was plagued by her guilty conscience and she confessed what she had done in a letter to Lulu. She had no intention of sharing the letter and believed that she had burned it. Elizabeth ended up with the written confession and gave it to Lulu on the night of the party. Lulu publically berated Britt and Nikolas broke off the engagement and ordered Britt to move out of his home. When Ben was kidnapped by Liesl, she swore that her mother had acted alone. The police did not believe her and she was taken into police custody. With Liesl's influence, the charges against Britt were dropped and she moved out of Wyndemere into Brad's apartment. Britt remained in love with Nikolas but feared that he would never forgive her and that he would find happiness with Elizabeth instead. Both Brad and her mother believed that she needed to fight for Nikolas using underhanded methods. She took their advice and conspired with Spencer to win Nikolas back. Spencer ran away from home and let Britt know that he would stay missing while she consoled his father. Britt planned to return Spencer to his father but Elizabeth found him first and received Nikolas' gratitude instead. Although the plan did not go off as Spencer and Britt had hoped, she did make inroads with Nikolas and they shared a kiss together. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed Maxie Jones into sabotaging Sabrina Santiago's nursing career and stole a copy of the answer key to make it look like Sabrina cheated on the nursing exam *Conspired with Brad Cooper to fake hyperemesis gravidarum during her pregnancy and gave him a promotion *Was arrested for obstruction of justice after she lied to the police about her mother's whereabouts *Stole the embryos of Lulu Spencer & Dante Falconeri and gave birth to their child *Conspired with Spencer Cassadine to help him run away from home Hospitalizations\Maladies *Slipped in the hospital parking lot which required crutches *Gave birth to Lulu & Dante's son *Was knocked out by her mother Liesl and rendered unconscious *Sprained her wrist after falling in the snow Category:Female Characters Category:General Hospital characters